How It All Began
by Vegena
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta just cant resist each other see what happens when Bulma pushed the Sayian Prince over the edge to get what she wants. A night with the Mighty Prince Vegeta.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS. Please enjoy my new fanfic.

'something' thoughts

"something" speaking

**Chapter One**

Bulma awoke to the sun peering threw her window. It was the middle of July and nights were light and days were longer a perfect time to get some sun and get a tan she thought to herself.

She grab a towel from the chair that was sitting in the corner of her room and headed towards the bathroom.

Today was going to be a good day, she could feel it and how could it not be Yumcha was taking her to her favourite restaurant for their anniversary then they will come home and make sweet love.

'Well if you can call 2 minutes making love' she laughed to herself. It wasn't that Yumcha wasn't bad in bed but that he was a selfish jackass in that department he only cared about his needs.

'He's just lucky that he's cute'

After her shower she dressed in comfort wearing a pair of white baggy pants with a pink tank top. Putting only a bit of mascara on she headed down stairs to the kitchen. As she walked threw the hall way she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

'Man I'm getting board of this perm, maybe I should try something new tonight. I'll book an appointment later for the hair salon'

As she approached the bottom of the stairs she could hear Vegeta raiding the fridge properly eating a whole weeks worth of groceries again. She couldn't really blame him though he was training so hard ever since that young boy from the future had told Goku about the androids. The Z team only had two and a half years left to train, so Bulma being the nice girl that she was build a gravity machine for Vegeta and invited him to stay at her place. Yumcha was not happy.

'What else could I have done he didn't have any where else to go'

As she turned into the kitchen there was Vegeta head in fridge and moaning to himself just like always. In a minute he will demand breakfast, Bulma will make it after arguing and he will then he will storm back into the gravity room and begin his days training again.

'He never has any fun'

"Woman, I demand you make me breakfast there is nothing in here for me to eat"

'Right on cue. Don't argue Bulma today is a good day'

"Fine just sit down and be quite"

Vegeta took her advice and sat down. As she began making his breakfast she could hear him moaning about how she was a stupid woman and couldn't cook to save her life.

"Isn't that blonde bimbo around she is a lot better cook than you"

"Vegeta stop calling my mother a bimbo and no she is not here so my cooking will have to do"

She wasn't going to bite this was going to be a perfect day and no Saiyan Prince was going to ruin it for her no matter how much he pushed.

"Great so I'm stuck with your cooking. I'll probably die of food poisoning before the androids even get here"

Smiling she placed a glass of orange juice beside him and walked back to finish cooking their breakfast.

Moments of silence passed as Bulma dancing off in her own world thinking about Yumcha. Did he get her a present, what would they eat and if maybe he would pleasure her this time?

Vegeta was getting bored 'What's wrong with her normally she would of bit my head of for slating her cooking'

Even though he would never admit it he loved their verbal sparing matches, it would normally end with her calling him a jerk and yelling until she was red in the face and finally storming off.

She was the only one on this miserable planet who Vegeta could stand to be around. He could use someone like her after he has defeated the androids and destroyed Earth. After all he had no idea how to fix the gravity machine if it broke down only the woman and her blasted father knew how to fix it and Vegeta didn't like the fact of keeping her boring father as a slave. At least this woman would keep him entertained and could cook for him.

Of course she would be upset that he had killed all her loved ones including that weakling she called a boyfriend, but she would come around if not Vegeta would make her.

"Woman what's taking so long I need to get back to my training"

"Stop moaning Vegeta I'm just serving up now"

Bulma placed his food down in front of him and he began to eat.

"Awful as always"

They ate their breakfast in silence and when they were both finished Bulma cleared the table as Vegeta walked back towards the gravity room.

'I didn't even bite, well done Bulma' she thought as she cleaned the dishes normally she would of ripped his head off for slating her cooking but not today, nothing was going to break her sprite.

She grabbed her bag and car keys and headed towards the door on the way phoning the hair salon and making her appointment.

"I might even grab some new outfits"

As the day grew dark Vegeta was training hard in the gravity machine, sweat was poring of his face and his muscles ached but he wouldn't stop. Saiyan's do not give up so easily, especially their Prince.

As he continued his push up with one hand he counted.

'One thousand and ten... one thousand and eleven'

He had never been in this better shape in his life and he felt great, ever muscle in his body was defined and his power level has doubled and he hadn't even blown up the gravity machine in over a month.

A new record for him the last time the machine broke down he woke up in bed with the woman sleeping next to him but he went straight back to training, of course the woman nagged him all day about how he should be 'resting'.

'I wonder why she was there?'

She couldn't possibly cared what happened to him after all he had tried to kill her and was planning to blow the earth up and take her as his slave, once she outlived her uses he would kill her too.

The only thing he care about was killing Kakarot and becoming a super Saiyan nothing else mattered.

"Two thousand, that should do it for today"

He shut down the gravity machine and walked towards his room that the Briefs had provided him. Outside was dark and all the lights in the house were out apart from one, this wasn't unusual the woman normally leaves it on for for him.

As Vegeta entered his room he striped off and headed towards the shower. Once he was finished he dressed in black baggy pants and a white top and headed towards the kitchen, he was hungry.

Once down stairs he discovered that the kitchen light was already on and the woman was sitting at the table head down.

'What's wrong with her now?'

She had changed her hair, it was now straight and touching her shoulders. She was dressed in her night wear a white silk gown with no arms and just touched her knees.

She must of heard Vegeta walk into the kitchen as she looked up and smiled. She still had make up on that was a little smeary around her eyes. She was crying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Hay Vegeta are you hungry? There is some pizza in the box, help yourself" she said as she wiped away the tears from under her eyes.

He grabbed the box and sat at the kitchen table the pizza hadn't even been touched it was still whole and warm she must off only just ordered it.

"I'll get you a drink"

'What's the point of ordering food it your not going to eat it, strange Earth woman'

'What's wrong with me? Why doesn't Yamcha want to be with me, is he scared of a relationship? Has he found someone better? Men, I should just give up and become a nun'

She laughed out loud, the thought of herself becoming a nun was beyond stupid. The prays and the black clothes she could handle but the whole no sex thing was a big no.

Even though Yamcha was not the greatest lover it still felt good. She walked over and placed hers and Vegeta's drinks on the table, she was still smiling of the thought of her becoming a nun as she sat down.

"Woman what the hell is wrong with you?"

She looked up to see that Vegeta was staring coldly at her from across the table.

"I'm fine Vegeta" she answered why did he care anyway?

'He is kinda cute though, I bet he would know how to treat a women in bed.'

"Woman I'm talking to you" he shouted "I said if you fine why are you so quite? Not that I care I just want to make sure that your able to fix that stupid machine if it breaks again are you ill?"

"No I'm not ill Vegeta I'm just a bit mad to tell the truth, Yamcha didn't turn up for our date again"

"Oh that's all, well maybe he found someone better after all your easily replaced. It wouldn't be hard to find a better looking women"

Ouch, that hurt!

No way was Bulma going to take that comment lying down. How dare this pig headed prince say such things to her. Yamcha could never 'score' anyone better than her.

"WHAT! You self absorbed pig headed jack ass!"

'I think I've hit a nerve' he smirked to himself, now he could have some fun with this woman a perfect end to his day.

"How could you say such horrible things to me after all my family have done for you!"

"I never asked you offered"

"That's no the point you bone head, I'm the best Yamcha will ever get and the best you will ever lay your eyes on"

"I doubt that your nothing but a spoilt brat with a foal mouth"

"Well that makes two of us you stuck up jerk, now give me MY pizza" she grabbed the box and rammed a piece in her mouth, at least she wasn't depressed any more she was just mad at Vegeta.

"I'm a lot better than you woman remember that. Your just a lowly commoner I'm a Prince"

"Whatever Vegeta you know that you need me. Who else could build you all your little toys and fix them when you have a tantrum and blow them up?"

As she finished the last word she leant her arms together putting one hand under her chin and pushing her cleavage out towards Vegeta.

Maybe she needed a good argument after all she did enjoy arguing with Vegeta it made her life exiting, no one else could normally keep up with her but he could.

"Woman you put yourself too high on the pedal stool, your father can do much more than you"

"But who's butt would you rather check out? My butt bent over the controls in the gravity room or my fathers?"

silence.

"I thought so"

'Dam it how can I answer that one' Vegeta asked himself it was true she was attractive and she did have a great body and yeah sometimes he did find himself 'checking' her out he was a man after all.

'He is not answering, one to Bulma'

"I would never sink so low as to 'check you out' woman I have much better taste than that"

"Oh really, well tell me what's your taste Mr Saiyan Prince"

"Not you" he said bluntly taking another slice of pizza. In truth Vegeta's type was a woman who was strong and beautiful not this weak human girl, although she did check off one quality.

"I'm guessing she would have to be very beautiful since Prince Vegeta, his high and mightiness would only have the best. She would have to be strong too and it properly wouldn't help if she was adventurous in the bedroom department"

She winked at him as she finished she knew she was right, Bulma Briefs was always right.

"Well Mr hot shot I may not be physically strong but I can certainly tick off the other two qualities"

Vegeta knew she was right about her being beautiful but why would she want to be his type. He could never understand this women one minute she crying about her loser ex boyfriend and now she's yelling at him, not that he minding he enjoyed their little argument sessions.

Maybe he would take this conversation further, give her a scare.

"Al right then woman maybe I do find you attractive and after I defeat the androids I might just keep you as my sex slave. After all I bet that you would like being treated as a whore"

"Please Vegeta you don't scare me, Goku will defeat the bad guys like he always does and as for the sex slave and whore comment you couldn't keep up with me" with the last word she playfully leant further over the table she wasn't going to let Vegeta win this one, she knew in a minute he would probably get uncomfortable and walk away.

"Really... well now I'm interested you want to make a bet on that"

"Excuse me?" he would walk away right? He had to Vegeta wouldn't really be seriously about her, would he.

"You heard me. Lets take this conversation up stairs and then were see who can keep up with whom"

'What the hell?' Bulma thought was he being serious her and Vegeta in bed...together...Having sex!

Maybe the conversation had gone a little too far. She didn't want to have sex with Vegeta, even though she did find him attractive. He did have an amazing body too and not to mention his cute ass.

'I bet he would go all night, stop it Bulma!' at that moment she could hear that Vegeta had stared to laugh very loudly.

'That jerk he was joking. I'll show him I have the last laugh'

"Okay, lets go"

"Come again?" his laughter had now stopped and he was looking at her intensely.

"I said lets go, me and you and a night full of crazy...wild...kinky sex"

Bulma got off her chair and walked around the table to him, one of her shoulder straps had fallen down as she reached the back of his chair. She slid her hands down his chest falling just above his waist she was low enough to whisper in his ear.

"I have never been the type of girl to back away from a challenge Vegeta" she made sure she said his name seductively "After all your right. Your all man"

Vegeta could fill her breath of his neck and her warm fingers playing with the band on his pants. Her hair was dancing on his shoulders and her soft skin was warm against his. He was turned on by this woman he could fill himself getting hard he had to stop this before she pushed him to far.

Vegeta smelled sweet to her his skin was hard like marble and she could fill his heart pounding under her touch. She reached for the band of his pants placing a soft kiss on his neck, man he tasted good.

'I should stop now before I go to far' Bulma thought to herself but she couldn't she was actually getting turned on she could feel herself getting wet.

Yamcha had never made her feel like this but he was the last thing on her mind, she knew theses feeling for Vegeta were wrong but at that moment she didn't care. All concerns went out the window and all she could think about was this Sayian prince on top of her and making him scream in pleasure until the end.

After all people had one night stands all the time and this would be no different.

Her heart was beating faster and Bulma only knew one thing, she wanted him... bad.

But what if he didn't want her she had to know so she pushed cleavage against his back. He let out a slight moan as her skin touch his shirt, maybe he did want her too. But why wasn't he making a move she had to do something to push him.

"What's the matter Vegeta are you too afraid that I might actually make you feel so _good_ that your scream my name all night. I'll be a good slave and do anything you want my Prince" playful she licked his ear.

"Anything" that had done it.

Before she knew it he was facing her, the chair was on the floor and she was against the wall with his strong arms holding her up and her legs wrapped around Vegeta's waist.

His mouth was on hers and she intertwined her hand threw his hair letting out pleasurable moans every now and then. He was a great kisser his tongue played with hers, this kiss wasn't like her kisses with Yamcha it was fiery and passionate.

Vegeta could feel himself loosing control with her, everything about her was driving him insane, her lips, her tongue the fact that she felt so good under his touch he had to have her.

He pushed his hand under her night gown and placed his hand on the bottom on her back which earned him a moan from her mouth. She even sounded good.

He made his way towards her toned stomach and grabbed her hip pushing her towards to wall more and began kissing her neck.

Bulma's hands found the bottom of his shirt and she lifted up up above his head and threw it to the floor.

'Man he has such a great body' she screamed in her head as his mouth founds her again.

He made his way up to her breast and grab them gently whilst playing with her nipple he could feel her wetness threw her pants. It was turning him on more.

"Vegeta" she whispered in-between kisses and reaching down in-between her legs and grab his crotch he was so big she couldn't wait to fill it in her.

There was no going back now he would have to take her right there on the kitchen table he would make her scream his name until her throat was soar and she begged him to stop.

He slammed her on the table pulling her closer to him, she moaned as he ripped her pants off an she began pulling his trousers down. She roughly pulled his neck back down to kiss her and played with the back of his hair.

Every kiss that Vegeta placed on her was driving her wild she needed him just as much as he needed her.

'No going back now Bulma' she thought as she felt Vegeta beginning to slid himself into her. Before he could even make one thrust Bulma heard the key turn in the door and the familiar voice of her mother.

"Bulma honey were home"

Poor B and V, maybe next time ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Bulma where are you" Bulma could hear her mother shouting as she rushed to make herself more presentable by pulling down her night gown and grabbing her ripped knickers of the floor.

Vegeta had pulled his pants up and was gone before she was even off the table. She could hear her mother walking towards the kitchen, she sat down quickly pulling her self under the table.

"In here mum"

"Oh Bulma honey you're still awake, darling you look all flushed what's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm just really tiered, why are back I thought you would been gone for weeks" she asked a little of disappointment escaped her lips.

"Well the meeting got cancelled so we decided to come back and wait for it to be rescheduled"

Just as her mother finished Bulma's father walked in looking very tiered holding a suitcase

"Hello dear why are you up so late?"

"I couldn't sleep but I'm starting to feel tiered now so I'll go to bed" she stood up carefully and walked past her parents waiting for them to enter the kitchen before she began to walk up stairs, just in case her mother notice that she had to underwear on.

"OK dear night"

she called from the kitchen she could hear her father putting the kettle on and her mother opening the fridge.

Bulma ran upstairs and straight into her bedroom.

"What the hell happened down there" she whispered to herself "I almost slept with Vegeta"

If only her parents didn't interrupt them she could be possibly be having the best sex of her life!

'I wonder what he's thinking? I need to lye down'

"What the hell was I thinking, I'm with Yamcha" well she thought she was.

She looked at the clock which was sitting next to the phone, maybe she should call him after all he did miss their date.

She push speed dial one and let the number ring.

I didn't take long before he answered.

"Hay babe what's up"

"Hay not a lot really" she lied "Just wondering why you missed are date?"

"That was tonight, Bulma I'm so sorry I ran into a friend and we got talking. I really screwed up didn't I?"

Bulma could feel the guilt rising in her throat how could she even possible think about Vegeta when she had a boyfriend.

Whatever happened down stairs was a moment of passion and nothing more, she would never even speak or think about it again.

'Man he was a good kisser though'

"Bulma are you there?"

"Oh yeah sorry Yamcha I just drifted away. Who did you bump into anyway"

Silence.

"No one you know" he replied after a moment.

"Where did you know them from?"

"Ummm we used to work together when I played baseball"

"Oh another player"

"No but they were a member of the team, sort off anyway how was your day"

Something didn't seam right Bulma thought she knew all the players and Yamcha's voice was getting high and almost in the 'squeaky' phase.

Was he lying about meeting someone, did he just forget and was making things up she wasn't in the mood for games.

"Yamcha are you lying" she snapped down the phone "If you just forgot them own up"

"I didn't babe honest"

"Then who did you meet"

"A friend"

"What friend" why would he not tell her unless...

"Was this friend a girl!"

"Yeah"

Not that Bulma minded that Yamcha had girls who were friends after all all her friends were guys or aliens. But some of Yamcha so called friends were not looking friendship and there was only one person who Bulma didn't get on with out of Yamcha's baseball team.

"Yamcha did you meet up with Crissy?"

"Yeah but I didn't do it on purpose she knows were together"

"Yamcha you didn't turn up for our romantic date even though I text you three hours before to remind you because you were with that whore Crissy!"

"She's not a whore Bulma she's a good friend"

"No she a bad whore who sleeps with the team, I don't really care that you missed our date but I do care that you missed it because of HER!"

"Bulma your always so controlling cant you just chill out"

"WHAT!"

"I mean you want to much from me first you want me to settle down and now your saying who I cant be friends with"

"What the hell are you saying Yamcha that you want to go and have drinks with whores and not have dinner with me, is that it"

"No I'm not saying that your twisting my words"

"Then what are you trying to say"

"I don't know you'll got me all muddled and now I'm confused"

This was getting her nowhere this was meant to be an easy telephone call so she didn't feel so guilty about Vegeta but no it sounds like he was trying to brake up with her.

She knew that lately Yamcha had been distancing himself that's why she planned the meal. Bulma took a deep breath and said her next sentence calmly

"Yamcha do you want to be with me or not please be honest because I don't want to be messed around"

"Bulma I do love you I mean your amazing. but lately it feels like you want more than I can give. I don't think I'm ready to give up my single life yet"

It was now her turn to be silent so Yamcha didn't want to be with her, he didn't care enough to meet for dinner and he would rather fuck a dirty whore than be with her.

"Bulma are you upset? I'm really sorry but I've been feeling this way for a while and we can still be friends right?"

"No I'm not upset" it was the truth she didn't feel angry or sad. All her crying she did down stairs was pointless, Yamcha wasn't worth it.

"Your not?"

"No I think its for the best I think your right. Plus the sex was getting boring"


End file.
